Restless
by Mon Chardonneret
Summary: Quinn and Rashel are restless...
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Restless

TITLE: Restless

RATING: 18

WARNING: Graphic sex scene so don't read if you don't like it

SPOILERS: NW (esp. Chosen)

DISCLAIMERS: NW, All characters belong to LJS, no harm is intended.

SUMMARY: Quinn and Rashel are restless. . .

NOTE ANYTHING WRITTEN IN ITALICS IS MIND-SPEAK.

Rashel felt restless as she felt the warmth of the water soak into her. She didn't really want a shower, but after 2 maybe 3 hours of combat training with Keller, Galan, Jez, Morgead and Quinn, Goddess knew she needed one. Although the water was only lukewarm, her skin was flushed pink and was prickling with heat. What's the matter with me?; she wondered to herself as she stepped out onto the mat. Battered, bruised and exhausted from the early evening routine, she sat on the edge of the bed, towel drying her hair. "Your turn Quinn." she said to her soulmate who had collapsed on the opposite side of their double bed. He grumbled and turned over. "You smell like sweat, dirt, blood and something I'd rather not describe. You're not the only one who wants to sleep, and I'm not sleeping next to you while you are that grubby. Besides I need to get changed, so hop to it." He reluctantly stood and made his way to the shower saying gruffly "Who died and made you boss. Whoever it was, I'll kill them again…"

Rashel smiled to herself, it made her feel better knowing that Quinn had been tired out by the routine as well. So much for vampire resilience, she thought. She slipped on a loose fitting, oversized t-shirt and climbed under the covers. Closing her eyes, she felt a sudden burst of energy, and knew that she didn't want to sleep. Reaching carefully through their soulmate bond so as not to alert Quinn, she found that he was just getting dry now.

He crept into the room silently so as not to disturb her. Good, he thinks I'm asleep. Rashel built her courage; she'd never had to try that hard before, and peeked through her eyelashes. Quinn was standing there in a towel, sifting through his clean clothes on the floor using his foot. Bending down he dropped the towel and pulled on black satin boxer shorts. Rashel's face felt oddly hot, and she realised she was blushing. Turning, trying to hide and cool her face, she prayed that Quinn hadn't seen her glowing face in the dim room.

The bed dipped as Quinn slid under the sheets on the other side. Feigning sleep, Rashel groaned and rolled over to face Quinn. Quinn wrapped his arms around her waist gently and buried his face in her hair; he knew she wasn't asleep. Now she knew why she felt so strange, she knew what she wanted to do, and it scared her. Quinn must have felt some of her nervous fright through the soulmate bond, which was humming peacefully around them. _Oh… I thought you were asleep. What's the matter?_ He thought to her. Her response was a mental shrug. _Just hold me closer._ She said trying to hide the lustful images coursing through her mind. It shocked her that she could feel and think that way.

Quinn's mind came closer, but she blocked it, afraid that he might see. _That I might see what?_ Quinn had heard her last thought.

_Nothing. _She said too quickly, and cursed herself at the knee-jerk reaction. Well did you want him to hear you? said an inner voice. _Rashel now I KNOW something is the matter with you. Why are you blocking me? Are you angry?_ Rashel could sense the anguish, Quinn felt at being blocked like this, behind his thought.

_No! Of course not… it's just… I was hiding some thoughts from you because I kinda feel… well I don't know how I feel about them._

_Well let me in and I'll help you figure your feelings out._

_You figure out feelings?_

_I'll try._

Okay…

A second later she felt him laugh inside her head. _Thanks John, you really helped. _She started to pull her mind away from his.

Wait, I haven't seen them all yet…

_Well you don't seem to be helping; in fact you've made it worse._

_I didn't mean to laugh… you just shocked me. _Rashel could feel the sincerity in his words so she gave in. Just then she heard him groan out loud. Worried she mentally reached out to him, frantically trying to find what was wrong.

What is it… what's wrong? Are you hurt?

_No Rashel, nothing's wrong. _He groaned again, this time louder. She reached to follow his thoughts but found didn't have to; it was visibly obvious now what was the cause. For the second time that night she blushed. He sensed her embarrassment and she felt him stumble through his thoughts for an explanation. _I, I…err…that is… um sorry? You just have a great imagination._ He tried weakly. Then he felt her hard nipples straining through her t-shirt against his bare chest and quickly gained more confidence. _However…the real thing is much better… _He said seductively sending her his own thoughts and rolled to half cover her body.

Rashel felt Quinn's hand creep up her shirt and fondle her breast. Her cat green eyes flew open to meet his lustful gaze. He pulled off her top and bent his head to kiss her lips passionately. Then he began to move his lips down her neck to the hollow in her collarbone. His kisses set fire to her already burning skin and she rubbed her hands up his arms to press them against his chest and neck. His lips were drawing away as he ran his tongue down into her cleavage. Taking one nipple in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it before nipping it firmly. She gasped at the intensity of the feeling. At her swift intake of breath he looked up into her eyes and grinned wickedly as he shifted to repeat upon the other breast.

Her breath was coming rapidly now and he slid his right hand down her abdomen while kissing her lips teasingly. His hand travelled down against the side of her hip and caressed her thighs before removing her underwear. Her mind was swimming with sensation and she knew that he was feeling the same. She felt guilty about not doing more to stimulate him. _Don't you worry about that Rashel, I'll have my fun soon enough…_ his thoughts trailed.

Quinn pulled his mouth away from hers suddenly to stare into her eyes as he cupped her hot mound and slipped his index finger inside her, laughing as she moaned.

He started to circle around, as if looking for something. When she moaned a louder second time he knew he had found it. Rubbing her clitoris he built up speed, pushing his finger into her harder and harder. From her frantic murmured sounds, he knew he had it right and withdrew his hand mid stroke. She groaned protesting and strained to follow his hand, eyes blazing into his. Then he disappeared under the covers. _Quinn… John ohh… what ahh… are you doing?_ Her mind voice was saturated with desire. _You'll… see._ Quinn's mind voice said faltering.

Rashel didn't need to wait long, she felt him kiss, lick and nip from her ankle all the way up her inner leg. She let out a broken cry as he buried his mouth in her vagina sucked out her juices. His tongue whipped around and took up where his finger left off. Shaking violently now, her head thrashing, she muttered feverish words, begging him and not quite knowing what for. Again he stopped abruptly and planted a hot kiss onto her mouth and she tasted her own cum.

He pulled away from her to remove his boxer shorts and covered her heated body with his own cool one. Quinn kissed her gently and entered her slowly. Rashel bit her lip as a stinging pain shot through her.

_Sorry… That will never happen again. From now on it will only be pleasure._ He reassured her.

Then he pumped against her and she felt herself tighten and release around him. It was sweet agony, she wanted him to quench the raging fire he'd set in her body, but he ground against her slowly, torturing her. She whimpered and thrust her hips desperately towards his. _So you want me to move faster huh?_ He growled his challenge in her mind and not waiting for an answer sped up, driving himself deeper and harder into her. Looking into each other's eyes they climaxed together, Rashel muted a shriek as her orgasm hit her in waves.

And rolling over, still joined, mind, soul and body, they drifted slowly into slumber.

Fin.

TITLE: Sleeping Arrangements

AUTHOR: Emaleth

E-MAIL:

RATING: 18

WARNING: Graphic sex scene so don't read if you don't like it

SPOILERS: NW (esp. Witchlight)

DISCLAIMERS: NW, All characters belong to LJS; no harm is intended.

SUMMARY: Keller and Galan experience the real reaches of their love for one another.

NOTE ANYTHING WRITTEN IN ITALICS IS MIND-SPEAK.

Keller laughed silently inside her head as she thought about what Galan would say. It was a month since she'd found and been promised to her soulmate, but unlike most of the other soulmate pairs in Circle Daybreak they did not sleep in the same bed, and some did more than just sleeping in their beds too. But Galan always being the gentleman had only smiled and changed the subject whenever it came up. Keller hated not being close to him at night but would never admit that to anyone but herself, so tonight she crept with panther stealth into his room and into his bed, she couldn't wait to see his face when he realised he'd slept with her and hadn't noticed.

It was an unusually cold night for Las Vegas and she huddled closer to Galan. When her face touched his hand resting on the pillow beside his head the soulmate bond flared into living colour and pulled her into Galan's dreams.

Before she got a proper look at them she sensed him wake and heard his mental gasp _Keller?! What are you doing?_

I was cold and I thought…

Don't lie to me, I KNOW YOU! You don't get cold. Now tell me the truth Keller.

He was angry and Keller could feel his anger. Not because she was sleeping with him, although he tried to make it seem like that, but because she had attempted to lie to him through our bond.

I'm sorry Galan; I won't lie to you again. I'm here because I want to be with you and can't stop thinking about you. Are you angry with me? Please don't be.

_I'm not, it was just surprise._

_So can I stay? I'll be good._

_Well… I guess. I can't say I haven't wanted you here, but I thought that it might lead to other things and I didn't want you to feel pressured to do anything._

Through their bond she could see that underneath that tender thought was another not so pure one. Just feeling that way made her want to purr.

I didn't mean for you to see that Keller.

_No it's okay, I feel the same way. Perhaps tonight…_

"No, I don't want to hurt you Keller. I want your first time to be special!"

She stared at Galan amazed that this was the real reason they hadn't done anything, and amazed that she actually wanted to have sex right here and now.

"Galan, it's your first too and my first will be special as long as it's with you."

_I love you Galan._ Keller murmured in his mind, abandoning the pathetic vocalising of the words, which only gave a fraction of the message.

_I love you too Keller._

_Well then prove it and kiss me, my leopard man…_

As he kissed her, she fell into the familiar green-gold reaches of his mind. Sending out tendrils of thought she sought out his most raunchy ideas and brought them to the surface, as soon as she did, she felt his mind quiver and their kiss deepen.

_Keller? Are you sure? _He was trembling with want but was still thinking only of her. In response she slid her hands down his pants, smiling into his mouth as he kissed her lips feverishly, mind voice growling seductive words. Her hands were squeezing him softly while his were slowly unzipping her tracksuit jacket and attempting to remove her sports bra without breaking his dizzying rain of kisses. With lightning cat speed he pulled her hands from his pants and pinned them with his own above her head before he bent his head, lapping down her neck and sucking hard on her breasts. _Galan… stop teasing… and…_ Keller never got to finish the thought because he slid down her body, taking both layers of her pants with him, and buried his mouth inside her. She felt her toes curl with pleasure and her back arched uncontrollably and she moaned louder than she had ever before. Keller could sense Galan's delight and also his nervousness; he had never done this before and was worried he would hurt her.

She reached down, her body shaking from his thorough mouth, and pulled his face up to kiss her own. Through their bond she reassured him and he reassured her. _Galan I'm fine, relax and do it. I'm ready and so are you._

_I love you Keller._

And with those words he pressed into her and gently pumped against her, neither of them was going to last long. Soon they were both collapsed against each other drained of strength and happily spent.

Fin.

TITLE: Return

AUTHOR: Emaleth

E-MAIL:

RATING: 18

WARNING: Graphic sex scene so don't read if you don't like it

SPOILERS: NW (esp. Daughters Of Darkness)

DISCLAIMERS: NW, All characters belong to LJS; no harm is intended.

SUMMARY: Ash returns…

NOTE ANYTHING WRITTEN IN ITALICS IS MIND-SPEAK.

Mary-Lynnette sat under the night sky, out where Hazel Green Creek and Beavercreek almost met, looking up at the stars. This was the spot where she had asked Ash to change her, and where she killed Jeremy. She had been waiting just about a year for Ash to return, a year to the day. She hadn't heard much from him, birthday and Christmas presents as well as occasional postcards, she didn't mind though as reading his notes made her longing grow stronger and surely writing them hurt him too.

She closed her eyes; the stars were that beautiful she was crying again at least that was what she told herself. Sighing deeply she tried to picture Ash as she did every night since he left; ash blonde hair, perfect lips curved in a lazy smile and ever-changing eyes; her big blonde cat, her knight in shining armour. It was so real that she thought she could even smell his warm male scent, another tear trickled down her cheek and was wiped away by a thumb.

Mary-Lynnette's eyes snapped open to stare right into Ash's. Before she could speak he bent his head and kissed her hand theatrically saying

"Milady"

Mary-Lynnette felt an unexpected flush creep up and coloured her face a bright shade of red. Her heart was beating in her throat and her eyes were stinging with tears, this time they were not of longing as they had been during the past year, but of joy.

Ash lifted his head from her hand at the tremors, which ran though her body as she sobbed. Looking worried he drew her into his arms, burying his face into her hair whispering words of reassurance and love. She pressed her face and hands against his chest and sobbed freely as his hands rubbed up and down her back, comforting her.

Soon the storm of tears had dried up and Mary-Lynnette tilted her face up to look into Ash's. He used her position to his advantage and kissed her deeply and they were irresistibly drawn into each other's minds.

As the kiss ended and the misty sparks had subsided they found that they were half kneeling, half lying on the damp grass. Mary-Lynnette's breath was coming in gasps so she spoke into his mind;_ You've changed so much Ash… Actually maybe you haven't changed as much as you'd like me to think… and what's the smile for?_ She amended seeing the undisguised desire that was written all over his face and the wicked smile which spread across his lips at her words.

_Well do you want to see just what the smile is for Mare?_

_You mean link our minds again…?_

_No I mean I'll show you what I'm thinking._ Ash edged closer to her.

_I don't know if I can trust you in this respect Ash._

_Ohh of course you can Mare. I'll tell you what I'm thinking if you're that mistrustful! I was only thinking how nice it would be to sit here and stare at the stars with you again. Okay with you?_

Laughing Mary-Lynnette nodded and leaned back craning her head upwards and Ash did the same. After a while of stargazing and long talks about the past year Mary-Lynnette began to roll her neck.

"Aren't you getting a crick in your neck?" Ash asked her repeating a conversation from the last time they were here. She knew what was coming next and wondered whether her response would be different.

"Maybe" she said after debating it for a bit.

"I could rub it for you?"

Ash was probably hoping her response would be friendlier then the last time this scene was played out. Mary-Lynnette wanted to let him, but she didn't know where this was going, she decided resolutely that she didn't care. "That would be nice…"

He shifted round quickly before she could question her decision anymore. Gently placing his hands on either side of her neck he began to massage the sensitive skin between her neck and her shoulders. Mary-Lynnette couldn't help a small moan escaping her as he worked upon her neck, in response he leaned in closer and kissed where his fingers had been before resuming again a little slower. As she relaxed his hands crept lower and lower down her front.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing Ash!"

"What am I supposedly doing?" Ash was being too innocent while his hands were not.

"You're trying to seduce me."

"What do you mean trying…?" Ash lent forward and nipped her ear growling playfully, distracting her, as his hands unclipped her strapless bra through her shirt before reaching around to pull it out."It seems that it's working."

"Ash I'm sure we should go and see your sisters and Mark, they were expecting me over for a movie while Dad and Claudine are out of town."

She was unexplainably breathless as she tried to be righteous.

"Ohh… so your parents are out of town and your brother is preoccupied… that would make it very easy for a big bad vampire to take advantage of you…"His hands were up her shirt at the front and moving higher.

_Ash, stop it… Mark and your sisters will get worried._

He stopped his roaming and dropped his hands, caressing her stomach, everywhere he touched became tingly and a stab of desire ran through her filling her with excitement.

_Don't worry about them, I've already told them I'm back and I was going to be with you tonight. However I didn't inform them of my plan._

_Your plan?_

_Yes I have the entire night figured out, and everything is going to plan._

_What exactly does this evil plan of yours involve?_

_Firstly it's not evil, just really sneaky and heaps of fun. Are you sure you want to know? Because once you know you'll just want me to act everything out upon you and I don't know if I have enough stamina._

_ASH!_

_Okay I already started by ensuring that your parents, my sisters and your brother were out of the picture and got you out here alone. Next I'm going to move my hands up your shirt…_

As he spoke he acted it out.

_Then I'm going to pop the buttons out and dispose of this lovely yet totally useless piece of clothing……… here we go… and now I'm going to flip us around._

Ash rolled over to cover Mary-Lynnette with his body causing her to lose her breath.

_Ash?_

_Next I think I'll kiss your mouth and throat before beginning on your breasts._

Mary-Lynnette's heart jumped as his lips swooped down upon her own and passionately trailed down to her nipples. She moaned loudly as he sucked and rolled them between his teeth.

_Ash…_

_Now I'm pretty sure that you're wearing too much… I'm afraid your shoes and socks will have to go._

He slid down her body and pulled off her footwear.

_No you're still overdressed, so your skirt is going to go as well. _

Mary-Lynnette felt her skirt whip down her legs and Ash crawl back up to kiss her softly. She suddenly thinking daring said; _My turn Ash._

_What do you mean?_

She was glad to see that he was shocked. _You got to tease me now it's my turn to get you._

_Mare be careful you sound like me- this may be better than my plans…_

_Well we are soulmates. And my dear I'm here in panties while you remain fully dressed, I think we need to ditch some of your clothes…_

As she said this she was running her hands up and under his t-shirt and trying to tug it over his head. He laughed and helped pull it off.

_So Mare, what next?_

_Umm… Your jeans and footwear._

Ash stood and removed his clothes standing over her, wearing only boxers so low that they left little to the imagination.

_Now we're even… so I can have another shot._

He resumed his position, kissed her and shifted to suckle at her breasts again. Mary-Lynnette stretched upwards and gave muted cries of words like 'stop' and 'don't' as she writhed under his expert mouth. Through the pleasure she could vaguely feel his hands caressing down her sides to her waist and squeezed her under his body before moving to lightly stroke the top of her panties. Gasping at the intensity of the feeling, she could see the soulmate link wrapping around them, increasing their sensitivity, forcing them to go further, pulling them closer to each other and mingling their minds and souls.

He lifted his head from her breast and stared, sending his laziest and most seductive smile into her eyes. He softly kissed her and then, slowly, lowered his head to her neck. She felt him scratch his now sharp canines along her throat; lapping up the smallest drop of blood and causing spikes of fire to shoot down towards her stomach.

_Mare? Do you still want me to stop? This is probably the thin edge of the wedge and it is your decision… but can you stop?_

Ash's body was hard against Mary-Lynnette and she knew he desired her and would love and respect her no matter what, soulmates was forever. She was in over her head and she didn't care.

_What do you think we should do?_

_I have two opposing opinions. One to be what I've always been and rock you world…_

Mary-Lynnette blushed and giggled under his steady, passionate gaze.

_Or two, be a gentleman and help you get dressed, take you home and then decide whether or not to try again._

_So either way…_

_Either way, I'll touch you and tease you until you scream in ecstasy little girl._

_Wow I thought you were supposed to be all reformed, no longer a player and the saviour of all humans._

_Ohh I am reformed… I'm only like this with you. I'm no longer a player; I haven't done it in over a year… believe me; I'm extremely horny… and seeing as you're the only one for me… not to mention that you're completely hot and completely vulnerable at the moment… I figured that I'd save you from your continued virginity… but you know it really is your choice, and if you don't want to I won't force you, I love you Mare. _With each pause he kissed her face and then her neck.

_I love you too Ash._

_Soooo… What's it going to be Mare?_

_Ash I… don't know what I want… you make me feel so…_

_You have no idea how much I want you to say 'hot for you' right now Mare._

_I've been thinking about what happened ever since you went away last year and I came ultimately to the conclusion that I want you to make me a vampire…_

His hands flew away from her lower half and cupped her face.

_Mare… Are you sure?_

_Yes, extremely sure._

He relaxed a bit at her steady answer and he returned to his tempting.

_Well we could start tonight, but I'd have to rearrange my plan._

_Ash I don't know what exactly your plans involve but I know I want you to continue with them._

_Mmmm well if you want me to…_

_Ash I swear, I will kick you._

_If you do I won't make love to you._

_Yeah right Ash._

_I mean it… I'll tease you until you burst but I won't let you finish. I'll leave you hanging right on the brink and I'll keep bringing you there but never let you leave._

His words shook her with anticipation and the fear of him carrying out his words. Shaking she replied; _Ash… I promise I won't kick you._

_Good cause I don't want to stop doing those things to you, I want to make you absolutely happy._

His hands were suddenly plucking the edges of her panties.

_You know we aren't completely naked yet…_

Mary-Lynnette gripped the legs of his boxers and pulled them down his legs with newly found raunchiness. He was now lying completely naked, half covering her. She could feel him harden against her thigh as he removed her underwear.

Deftly he poked a finger teasingly into her mouth and trailed the wetness down her body and between her legs. Smiling that lazy smile again and looking remarkably like the Cheshire Cat, he pushed it gently into her; laughing into her mind as she moaned in pleasure. Slowly increasing speed, depth and length of his stroking he searched until he found a place, which made her shriek in pleasure.

_Told you that I'd make you scream, now can I do it again…?_

_Ash…ahh I…ohh please don't…_

_Why not? Am I hurting you?_

His finger paused briefly; still pressing gently inside her as he worriedly squinted into her eyes, while she squirmed against his finger.

_No, it feels soooo good but I feel like I'm going to explode…_

_Well, let's see if I can't do that to you…_

_Please don't._

_Oh, but it will make you feel so good Mare. And I can't deny you that feeling of completeness sweetheart…_

And with that, Ash began to stroke her again faster and faster until she thrust her hips against his finger, riding it, driving it deeper and deeper. Her breath was rapid and she knew that soon she would explode and she didn't care, but then he did something unexpected. He stopped without warning and withdrew his hand from her to bring it up to his mouth and keeping his gaze steady as he sucked it looking as if he was eating a gourmet meal. She gasped as he shifted to lie over her, hands on either side of her head body arched above her. She felt the tip of him probing her opening before he pulled back a bit.

_Are you sure you're ready Mare? Are you sure you want this as much as I do?_

_Give it to me Ash. Give me all you've got and stop teasing me this way._

_You're the boss Mare…_

And with that he pulled even further back and thrust his body forward and down into her. Again she shrieked as she hugged him closer with both her arms and legs. He pumped against her and they found a stimulating rhythm while Ash growled words of love and seduction in Mary-Lynnette's ear. Her only response was to throw herself up at him and as he caught her closer to him, she nipped and nibbled at his ear lobe and throat. He ground his hips against hers a last time and withdrew himself as far as he could without completely leaving her and as she thrust up attempting to follow he drove himself down causing them both to climax at the same instant. Crying out in ecstasy her orgasm hit her in waves as he jetted out inside of her.

_Are you okay sweetheart, I didn't hurt you at all did I?_

Ash's mind voice was shaky with the aftermath of their passion and full of concern.

_I'm fine. There was no pain at all, only you._

Fin

TITLE: Yield

AUTHOR: Emaleth

E-MAIL:

RATING: 18

WARNING: Graphic sex scene so don't read if you don't like it

SPOILERS: NW (esp. Huntress)

DISCLAIMERS: NW, All characters belong to LJS, no harm is intended.

SUMMARY:

NOTE ANYTHING WRITTEN IN ITALICS IS MIND-SPEAK.

Jez lay in her bed that they had prepared for her at Lord Thierry's Circle Daybreak mansion. She was battered and bruised from spending the whole day training, for people who were all peace and unity they could sure fight well. She wished that they would leave her alone for at least ten minutes, all day every day; are you alright, you need anything, comfy, happy with your room… it never ended. It was annoying; every time she found time to be alone with her soulmate Morgead, they came and interrupted them.

Well not today Jez thought to herself. Lord Thierry had sent most of the household out to rat out a gang of Nightworlders who had been terrorising the outskirts of Los Angeles. The only ones in the house were Lady Hannah and Lord Thierry who would be too busy together to bother her, Ash who would be moping and prowling the boundaries to take his mind off his Mary-Lynnette. Quinn and Rashel who were training out the front and understood her need for independence, Nilsson who wouldn't bother her unless she asked for him. The only other one was Morgead whom she had plans for; she had hardly spoken to him since they had joined Daybreak and she planned to spend the whole day with him.

Speak of the devil; she thought quietly to herself as Morgead entered the small living room that adjoined her bedroom, looking slightly irritated.

"Hi Morgead."

"Hi Jezebel."

"Don't call me that Morgy!"

"Don't call me Morgy!"

This wasn't what she had planned for the day but still she was enjoying the argument with her soulmate; everyone was too nice to her now.

"What are you even doing in here anyway? I didn't say you could come in… you didn't even knock!"

"Oh, we mustn't upset the princess now should we?!"

"No you shouldn't or else…"

"Or else what?"

"I'll beat you up like I did those last two times."

"You did not beat me! I let you win."

"Oh yeah? Well then… you'll have no problem beating me again… right here, right now!"

As Jez said this she changed her stance, crossing one leg behind the other preparing to dart sideways to grab her trusty old snakewood fighting stick. Morgead saw her change and leapt between her and the weapon shaking his head and clicking his tongue.

"I know you better than that Jez… don't think you can get away with sloppy moves like that one."

Damn, she wasn't going to be able to get her stick so she would have to fight him empty handed, at least he didn't have anything though. However as soon as she landed her first punch to his bare chest the bond between them flared up and in an instant he knew her next move and she knew his. He dodged her next swing as she ducked to avoid his high kick. Damn again… this isn't going to work… neither of us can win…

_Yield Morgead… before I really hurt you…_

As she spoke into his mind she rammed her shoulder into his chest knocking the breath out of him.

_As if YOU could hurt ME! Anyway DEARY, I'm gonna win this so you may as well yield now before I actually start trying…!_

She then lunged towards him at waist height to tackle him to the ground, he flipped her but she reflexively grabbed at him to retaliate and he went sprawling with her. They both hit the floor, sinking into the wine red carpet, Jez was pinned under Morgead, and he was almost siting on her hips, his arms on either side of her head.

His gem-green eyes stared down into hers and sent chills through her. After a minute Morgead leant forward and kissed her hard. Electricity crackled and buzzed through them and she was urged by the silver cord to respond. Her hands ran up his arms and locked around his neck as he bit down on her lip playfully while lying down on top of her.

She felt his hands make to tear her clothes off and she found that she was unbuttoning his jeans… soon they were both naked and still kissing passionately. Jez didn't know where it would end… hell she didn't even know if she wanted it to end; it was definitely not what she had expected. His hands were everywhere at once; stroking and caressing every inch of exposed flesh, his mouth following his hands as they trailed lightly over her skin.

As he touched her she grew increasingly warm and flushed, she was split between falling into the sensation and writhing away from the orgasm that she could feel pulsing through her senses. He drew her closer to him as he buried his tongue into her vagina and she squirmed and shuddered in response. He circled round her clit before pounding his tongue into her repeatedly causing her to scream loudly in pleasure. Smiling evilly he crawled up to pin her arms and legs down in painful contrast to the pleasure he had just given her.

"Yield or else." He growled into her face, which was now covered in sweat and she was panting uncontrollably.

"Never…"

"Well you asked for it…" and with that he thrust his hardness inside her unexpectedly, making her arch up towards him in ecstasy gasping. Before she knew it he had withdrawn and plunged into her again, she moaned in a deep voice that even she didn't even recognise. Morgead however seemed to become even more aroused by it and changed his angle so that he was grinding against her clit. He was groaning now and, like her, he was shaking violently, and then as ripples of pleasure shook her body, he jetted out inside her in response.

"I told you I'd win this time…"

Fin.

TITLE:

AUTHOR: Emaleth

E-MAIL:

RATING: 18

WARNING: Graphic sex scene so don't read if you don't like it

SPOILERS: NW (esp. Soulmate)

DISCLAIMERS: NW, All characters belong to LJS; no harm is intended.

SUMMARY:

NOTE ANYTHING WRITTEN IN ITALICS IS MIND-SPEAK.

Hannah hid from Thierry, running as he chased her through the woods that surrounded the Descouedres Mansion. Sunlight drifted down between the canopy and green shadows leapt as the breeze stirred the leaves. Hannah pressed herself up against a tree trying to hide; she could sense Thierry searching both physically and psychically for her. She blocked his attempt and readied to spring out at him from her tree.

_Hannah where are you?_ Thierry said in a singsong voice.

_You won't find me there Thierry; I'm over here… now I'm over here… no wait over here…_ Hannah watched as Thierry hunted for her, choosing to ignore her unhelpful hints. He passed close to her tree, only to walk out of the clearing still searching. Hannah let out the breath she had been holding as he passed, laughing as quietly as she could, before she made to follow him. Turning around she found herself looking into dark eyes. _Gotcha…_ Thierry wrapped his arms around her, and she let him pull her up hard against his body. He kissed her and the world fell away leaving just the two of them, together.

The kiss ended, and they realised that they had fallen to the ground, Thierry covering Hannah. Thierry looked shocked, but it only lasted for a second, then he bent and kissed her again, and again. His lips were making brief contact with hers, sending little shivers through her body. Hannah wrapped her arms tighter around him, trying to make the kisses last longer, but he thwarted her by moving to kiss her neck and slide further down her body, his mouth moving sensually against her skin.

Hannah closed her eyes as she felt him pull her top over her head and she lifted to allow him to remove her bra. Hannah melted into his mouth as it moved gently over her breasts and took her nipples slowly. How many times had they nearly gotten this far before Maya found them? But now Maya was gone, she would never part them again, they could finally be together, and they could finally consummate their relationship.

As Hannah thought this Thierry broke contact with her chest, which was heaving, and smiled down at her.

_I've waited a long time for this, but if you're not ready; I can wait longer. I would lay down all my fortune and my life for your happiness; I want you to never hurt again._

_In your arms I never will Thierry. I've waited too; I don't want to wait any more. I love you Thierry._

_I love you too Hannah._

He kissed her softly and slid down to lay his head against her jeans. She strained to she his face and heard him laugh before kissing her naval. Using his teeth he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zip, brushing his lips against the top of her underwear and causing her to gasp for air desperately.


	2. PETITION TO SAVE LEMONS

Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret


	3. PETITION PART 2

Hey – Readers (No I'm not dead though not from Uni's lack of trying), earlier I posted a petition I had seen on several other stories. I want to reassure everyone that I have backed up all my stories and if they do block me here I have a mediaminer . org account under the same name and a ficwad account under ElricFanGirl which I will start posting under. I really don't want to leave fanfiction . net as the site is easy to use and attractively set out, the community is supportive and the review culture is stronger than other sites and archives. If you agree with the (what I've seen as) general consensus – being that they should have a rating (MA or X… etc) to cover lemons and other fics that aren't currently covered by their rules as of '02.

I suggest that everyone with an account and stories who support lemon writers; post the petition with their penname at the bottom, as a chapter in all their stories. I would go one further and suggest everyone who uses this site make an account (if you don't have one already) and post a story called

"(Your penname here) Supports all fanfiction"

into your favourite category - multiple categories if you can! - under the M rating!

As the only chapter simply write a message of support for lemon writers and any others who may find themselves shafted by the current ratings. Border your message with a spacer like so.

(Your Message Here)

As your summary for the story simply say : 'Save our stories, Save our site, Fanfiction writers unite!'

(Doctor Seuss or poet - I am not!)

Pass the message on – publish a story of support and together we can cover every fandom and show the moderators that lemons and other mature stories are supported by the users of this site and an increased or new rating is worthwhile!


End file.
